Accident
by GizmoFan516
Summary: ***CANCELLED***
1. Museum Face Off

**Accident**

**Chapter-1 Museum Face Off**

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _The alarms the Jump City Museum screeched, as the Hive-7 (You won't know them, unless you've read 'Two Sisters!') broke down the door, and moved in attempting to steal precious art.**

"**_This_ is _art_?" Steffauri questioned. She was the creative member of the team. "I could probably do better in my _sleep!"_ She finished, as she shrugged and walked off to an Egyptian jewelry exhibit alongside Jinx and Meira (Mimi)**

**When the Titans had finally arrived.**

"**Oh crud! It's THEM!" Gizmo cried out, hovering now a little above Mammoth's head.**

"**Don't think you can get off that easy, this time!" Robin warned as he and the Titans, along with the Hive prepped for battle.**

"**Titans, Go!" Robin shouted as the two groups began to fight.**

**Steffauri, was being chased while in midair by Cyborg, whom was gaining on her.**

"**You think you've got Princess Steffauri? Think again!" She shouted evilly as she shot an icy blast towards Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, freezing it over until he could finally blast it off. But Steffauri was nowhere to be seen, instead, Gizmo was towering over him thanks to his mechanical spider legs.**

**Cyborg managed to snatch one and pull him over, only to have him pop back up with the help of his jets.**

"**You just won't take a hit, will ya, kid?" Cyborg questioned as he blasted Gizmo with his Sonic Cannon, knocking him out, and out of the fight.**

**Meanwhile, Raven and Jinx were having it off. **

"**Azerath Mertrion Zinthos!" Raven cried out as four large glass display cases were lifted by black energy, and thrown down the pink haired witch below her. And expertly blown up and missed by her as well.**

**But Jinx had a plan of her own.**

"**Give up yet?" Raven questioned, her eyes still glowing a silvery white as she hovered in front of her opponent, whom had her head bowed towards the ground.**

"**Not even a chance!" Jinx cried out as she sent a powerful blast up to the exhibit hanging from the ceiling above Raven, and it was too late for Raven to do anything. So within moments, Raven had been blasted to the ground.**

"**You see, it's like I told you before, you're out of style, and out of luck!" Jinx laughed evilly as she moved on for more victims.**

**(Mother Mae Eye quotes, Tee-Hee!)**

**The battle looked as though it was coming to a close, but the two opposing groups didn't know how wrong they were.**

**Mammoth was chasing after Beast Boy, who was flying as fast as his wings would carry him to get away. When Mammoth snatched him out of the air and tossed him up against a wall. **

**Meanwhile, Cyborg and Private Hive were fighting in a far corner in the room.**

"**No one defeats the glory of, Hive Academy!" Private Hive shouted, thrusting his shield out towards Cyborg, whom blasted him back with his Sonic Cannon, and then, blasted something else.**

**All of the fighting suddenly stopped as the windows and doors suddenly began to board themselves up with metal plates, and the lights went off.**

"**Uh, what the hell just happened?" See-More questioned as he looked away from an embarrassed Starfire. (See through vision Tee-Hee! ) **

"**We're locking in, barf bags." Gizmo said, regaining consciousness and looking around. He placed his tech pack on the floor and a light emitted from it, not a large light, but just enough to light up their section of the museum.**

"**Scans show this place, doesn't get opened back up for-ONE MORE WEEK!" Cyborg cried out as everyone gasped and backed away from each other.**

"**What'll we do until THEN?" Hayley cried out.**

"**We wait, but in the mean time, we'll have to learn to live with each other to get through this. We may not like it, but it has to be done." Raven said, lifting her hood back and facing the two groups.**

"**Next WEEK?" Jinx cried out, reluctant that she was staying here with not only her ex-crush, but her worst enemies as well.**

"**Yep, and if we're gonna get through this, we're gonna have to put up with each other until week's end." Cyborg said, looking down upon the teams, whom were all looking VERY uneasy.**

………**_.2B Continued……_**

**I hope you're likin' it so far. Please Review! WARNING- unless you've read Two Sisters, you won't know who Mimi, Steffauri, or Hayley are. So PLEESE read that one, too! Besides, I'm in desperate need of reviews here, people! **


	2. The First Night

**Accident**

**Chapter-2 The First Night**

**To Shipping Slob- Thanx 4 being the 1'st one 2 review! PLEAS! Tell others 2 do the same!  Tee-Hee!**

**Also to Artemis85 here's the next chappie! Just 4 u! Tee-Hee! **

**And to mistressmarionette-It's about TIME you updated H is for Hive! I LOVE that fic!  **

**And FINALLY- To Forte The Dragon-PLEASE! I'm BEGGING YOU! Update Harsh Lessons! PLEEEESSE!  Now, on with the fic! **

** It was now nearing 10:30 in Jump City. and in the museum, the groups had found ways to make do with their situation.**

**Beast Boy had managed to scout out least 12-vending machines which Mammoth and Cyborg carried to the level in which they were staying.**

**They had worked for quite awhile. They'd managed to take some of the exhibits of furniture and create beds, and Gizmo and Cyborg found ways to create showers in the bathrooms.**

"**So, this is how we're gonna live, for _one WEEK._" Steffauri said in a monotone voice.**

"**Be happy friend! This may turn out like that Earth show called, 'Survivor!'" Starfire cried happily as she grabbed Steffauri into a bone crushing hug. "Let-go-of-me!" Steffauri managed to say before giving Starfire a more powerful squeeze. And then letting her go.**

"**Holy crud, Steff! I think you broke her spine!" Gizmo laughed as Steffauri gazed upward the clock overhanging the vending machines. It read 11:03.**

"**Alright, I'm goin' to bed in a few. Who's comin' with?" Steffauri asked, as Mimi nodded and followed her friend out.**

**While on the staircase, Mimi pulled Steffauri over into a corner.**

"**Hey! What the _hell_ did you do _that_ for?" Steffauri cried out as Mimi cupped a hand over her mouth and dragged her over to one of the edges.**

**Looking down they noticed Jinx and Cyborg walking down the opposite staircase, holding hands.**

**The two friends smiled one another and slowly continued to follow them.**

**When the two caught up, Cyborg and Jinx were found getting ready to kiss atop one of the 'love statue' exhibits. Steffauri and Mimi waited anxiously, holding each other's hands in a numbing grasp.**

**When finally, the couple's lips touched, and, oh, you know what happens! **

**The two girls giggled happily, Mimi could hardly keep from squealing. when suddenly, Mammoth grabbed the two up from where they were standing.**

**And he pulled them out into a corner, like a parent with a disobedient child.**

"**Now, let me make this clear, would _you_ two like it if _I _snuck in on you like that?" He questioned with his arms crossed. "And Meira Lee! I'm actually surprised you!" Mammoth scolded his sister. "You usually bring ME when this shit happens!" Mammoth exclaimed as the girls laughed.**

**Meanwhile, back upstairs. it was nearing 1:00 AM. Gizmo had fallen asleep, in Starfire's lap, of all places. Raven was standing in a corner, reading an old scroll encased in a glass fixture. **

**And Robin and Hayley were asleep in the opposite corner from See-More. Private Hive was standing around, practicing intricate moves with his shield.**

**Beast Boy, however, had snuck into the owner's office and snagged a vase of beautiful assorted roses to bring to Steffauri. He secretly had a crush on the young Hive agent. And now was the time he felt he'd tell her.**

**But he wasn't prepared, and he suddenly noticed her fly up the staircase across from him. BB shrieked and jumped behind a larger flight of stairs beside that one.**

"**I'm goin' to bed, 'night guys." Steffauri said, yawning as she walked over to a bare spot of wood floor in the middle of the room and drifted off to sleep.**

**BB saw his chance, he then placed the roses next to Steffauri's head and walked out to the opposite room to go to sleep. **

**_The Next Day……_ Steffauri was the last one to wake up, she found the roses, slightly rumpled up from her rolling over on them, but she was happy nevertheless.**

**She already knew whom they were from. So she walked over to BB and placed a white rose behind his ear. And kissed him on the cheek, noticing a smile curve out from his mouth, she blushed and walked away.**

"**_Wow, someone who actually LIKES me, for who I am."_ Steffauri thought to herself, as she looked back once, and exited the room.**

………**_.2B Continued……_**

**I hope you're likin' it so far. Please Review! WARNING- unless you've read Two Sisters, you won't know who Mimi, Steffauri, or Hayley are. So PLEESE read that one, too! Besides, I'm in desperate need of reviews here, people! **


	3. A Discussion Of Pasts

**Accident**

**Chapter-3 A Discussion of Pasts**

**To Shipping Slob- Thanx 4 the review! And fine! No more bold ones! Damn. Except 4 U! Tee-Hee!  **

Okay, this is one of my BEST CHAPTERS PEOPLE! So if there are no reviews 4 this…..I'll be breakin' some legs! PS-PLEEEESE! PEOPLE! Read Two Sisters! It's GOOOOOODD! 

Soon enough, everyone had woken up, Jinx and Mimi were having a little argument about how Mimi had brought two other people to watch she and Cyborg kiss. Steffauri was preparing lunch, Hayley and Robin were talking, and everyone else was just wingin' it.

Steffauri had become sort of like the mom around, or just simply everyone's big sister.

As Steffauri prepared the last plate, she heard a crash from a room upstairs. Her shoulders moved upward and started shivering from her frustration. "DAMNIT! WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR TWO FRICKEN DAYS AND WE ALREADY WANNA KILL EACH OTHER!" Steffauri cried out as everyone stared blankly the girl as she froze, blushing in embarrassment. As she chuckled and continued making lunch.

Suddenly, Gizmo, See-More, and Beast Boy came sliding down the stair-rail. BB was first off, he flew backwards and hit a large marble column in the far corner of the room.

See-More was next, as he slid off, he groaned in pain as he'd hit his, 'member' on a shelf with an antique glass vase on it, which of course, broke.

And lastly, there was Gizmo, whom slid down alarming speed, and flung off onto the opposite wall and knocked a small painting down, which fell and hit him on the head. "Ow!" Gizmo whined as he rubbed his head. Soon after Steffauri placed the lunches down for everyone, she rolled her eyes as she looked down the three boys laying in a pile on the floor.

"AGH! I can never get something done for the DAY, can I!" She sighed heavily, as she picked Gizmo up from out of the pile.

He had tiny cuts on his face and hands from when the vase broke. (I said his hands because the boys are pretty much running around in their boxers and beaters. Tee-Hee!)

"See, it's like I told you before, you do dumb shit like that, and you're gonna get hurt!" Steffauri said as See-More and BB came back in with a large rug and threw it over the mess they'd just made.

"See, problem solved!" See-More said as he and Beast Boy bumped fists and smiled. Steffauri rolled her eyes again, as she sat Gizmo down on the table nearby, and walked into the bathroom to get a wet rag.

"What're you doing, cludgehead?" Gizmo questioned as Steffauri came back and washed the child's face off with warm water.

"AGH!" Gizmo cried out, pulling away. But Steffauri took him into her arms again and wiped all of the blood off.

"There, see, that wasn't _so_ bad, now was it?" Steffauri asked. "Yeah, for YOU! 'Cause you weren't the one with cuts and hot water on you!" Gizmo mouthed as Steffauri placed the rag back into the sink and smiled her little friend. "You're _such_ a little wise-ass!" She chuckled as Gizmo's face turned bright red.

"That's it! You put me down!" Gizmo cried out, flailing in the 18-year-old's grip. "Okay, okay!" Steffauri said, depositing him on the ground nearby, as he ran off, Steffauri smiled.

That night, it was stormy, the rain on the roof to them seemed so calm and peaceful. Yet none of them were able to sleep.

"Okay, let's talk about, each other. Yeah! We should go around and share something about each other's pasts." Mimi suggested, Hayley, Gizmo, and Steffauri began to look uneasy.

"So, who wants to go first?" She asked. "I guess I will." Jinx said, as she sat on a higher chair in front of everyone.

"Alright, I was born, in a small town in India, I had two older sisters, named Lucky, and Hex. (Just, thrown' out random names here…..) We basically had no father, because he didn't care for, or about us, and stayed away from home a lot. My mother, didn't really want anything to do with him, either. But she trained me and my sisters to do difficult spells and incantations an early age. I was about three when I received my first lesson. I did okay, but when I was five, I-I killed 9-people in our town with my powers. So I got depressed, and so 12- I came here, and joined the Hive. Hoping I'd never have to put up with that. Never again!" Jinx finished, as she stepped down.

"Wow, that was sad." Hayley said, cuddling up to Robin as Jinx sat back down next to her.

"Okay, so, who's next?" Mimi asked as she looked around, however, no one was volunteering. "FINE! I'll go! Stupid assholes." Mimi muttered to herself, as she and Mammoth stood up in the middle of the room.

"Okay, Mammoth and me came into a rich family. But our dad was an asshole, and, sort of, _hit her_ a few times. But I was genetically enhanced when I was only three. Mammoth was when he was six.

He abused us, mostly emotionally. And he wanted to cause us as much pain as possible, so he put Mammoth in the Hive, and made me stay home. I finally ran away when I was nine. And Mammoth and I were reunited 4-years ago." Mimi finished, holding onto her older brother's arm as they sat back down.

"Wow, sounds like almost _everyone's _dad sucks." Private Hive mouthed as Mimi looked around for more participants. "Alright, Hayley and I will go." Steffauri decided as she and Hayley sat in the front of the room.

"Alright, Hayley, you start." Steffauri said as Hayley took several deep breaths before starting their story.

(NOTE-This section of the two sister's pasts is also noted in Two Sisters!)

"Alright, my sister, Steffauri and I were born, in a faraway world called Alaya Pahora. And we were the princesses of the 5-th kingdom, Rahiko. In all, there were sixteen kingdoms. But one day, a neighboring kingdom called Sabella waged war on us."

Hayley said as Steffauri took over.

"Our mother, Kauria, was killed by Sabella's king, Zeiruke. Our father, Overload, didn't want anything to do with us. So he _ditched_ us, and went to Earth alone." Steffauri was suddenly pushed aside slightly by Hayley, whom continued the story.

"Steff and I _barely _made it out alive. But when we found a bridge to hide under, we swapped rings, and we gave each other promises. That one day, we'd come to Earth ourselves, and find one another, again." Hayley finished.

"See. About the dad thing, I rest my case." Private Hive said, crossing his arms with a satisfied smile.

"Okay, who's next, Raven? How about you?" Mimi asked as Raven looked her with slight anger." "O-kay, so, no. So, if no one else wants to go, then that leaves, Gizmo. How about you?" Mimi smiled, as Gizmo's black eyes widened slightly.

"I can't." He replied slowly in a quiet voice.

"Why not?" Mimi questioned as almost everyone tried to persuade him to go. And Cyborg pulled out a small notebook and a pen.

"I have my _own _reasons not to tell you. And besides. It's not like any of _you_ would understand." Gizmo said, sitting with his small arms hugging his knees.

"And besides, the past leaves scars that time can't erase." Gizmo said as he walked away idly.

I hope you're likin' it! AND COME ON! I NEED MORE REVEIWS. DAMN IT! Anyway…..Look out for the rest of the story, there's going to be a whole lot more where this came from! PS-READ TWO SISTERS, OR ELSE I'LL SEND MAMMOTH OUT TO HURT U! Tee-Hee! ;P JK! JK! Or, am I! 


	4. My Name Is Gizmo Agino

**Accident**

**Chapter-4 My Name Is Gizmo Agino**

**SO SORRY! This took so long to update! Damn that writer's block! Tee-Hee! **

Gizmo was now laying down in his makeshift bed in the corner of his room. Looking a rather large light blue book, adorned with elegant patterns and colorful trimmings.

The book however, was torn up slightly and tattered, as well as having several grayish black marks on it, indicating burns.

There were photos of a family, of about 10-people. 3-adults, and seven children. All were girls accept for one small boy in the young woman's arms.

Suddenly, he noticed a familiar shadow looming over him. It was Hayley, which was _quite _unusual.

Gizmo quickly slammed the book shut and placed it underneath his pillow.

"What do YOU want, rassin' frassin' Titan!" Gizmo cried out, sitting there with his arms crossed. He oddly looked as though he'd been-_crying._ "I just wanted to see if, you were, okay." Hayley answered softly as she walked in.

"HEY! Who ever said you could come in!" Gizmo demanded, but Hayley wouldn't leave. "Well then, I'm going back downstairs with the others, when you're ready to stop acting like a little wise-ass, maybe you should talk to us. We all have similar problems, you know." Hayley said, as she turned around, her long blonde ponytail whipped one of the columns.

Gizmo just stared her while she left. Finally turning to the old book, he picked it up and slowly walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of the group were sitting in a circle, and talking. The storm seemed to be clearing up, and the full moon was now shining through the thick clouds of the autumn sky.

Gizmo finally emerged from the top of the smaller staircase and sauntered reluctantly back to the group with the book, almost as big as himself, in his tiny hands.

"Alright, I suppose, I, _have_ to tell you crudheads about myself." Gizmo said, sitting down in front of them and opening the book to the first photograph, and he held it up.

"This, is my family." He said. "Wow, you're mom's really pretty." Beast Boy complimented, looking the woman with long, sandy brown hair, and her ominous olive green eyes.

Then, Gizmo sighed, as he flipped on to yet another page, with a new woman standing there.

She was a young red head with deep bluish grey eyes. Her name, was Nyna.

"Hey, who's that, and, why's she in you're mom's place?" See-More questioned as Gizmo clenched his teeth and replied- "That's Nyna, my step-mom, and my mom, she died."

Everyone gasped that.

"How did she die!" Steffauri questioned, sounding a little more interested.

"Once, when I was about four or five, there was an epidemic spreading throughout our world, it was unknown, but incredibly deadly. My mom caught it, and while I was going to this boarding school, called St. Sophia's. I got a call, and, when I got home, I-I _saw_ her, die." Gizmo finished, holding back tears. Soon, a few members of the group stared to the ground, as thought they too had suffered a similar loss.

And they had.

"Hey, and, why do you're parents have crowns on?" Raven questioned, however, several people were beginning to catch on.

"Well, my family is royalty on the planet Alaya Pahora, and I'm going to be the king when I turn 18. And I'm gonna rule the planet!" Gizmo stated proudly. (NOTE-This IS one of my loner fics. 96-CHAPTERS! So, yeah, that'll take awhile to post…..)

"Yeah, and with YOU as their leader, you'll be the first, well, maybe not the _first_, but yet another king to bring their lands down into all hell." Cyborg stated as Gizmo turned red and sat down.

Meanwhile, while no one had noticed it, Steffauri had managed to slip away. She'd found a small open window on the top floor of the building, and had flown out to see something.

In the rain and the darkness.

Suddenly, Mimi looked around the room. "Hey, where's Steffauri?" She asked as everyone began to notice.

"Well, we should start lookin' for her." Cyborg stated, just as a loud crash followed, and knocked the power out. (Fear Itself reference!)

Meanwhile, Steffauri had flown down to the old Jump City bridge. As she sauntered along the wet muddy grass, she walked underneath the bridge, as though looking for something.

"Ah, there it is!" Steffauri finally said to herself triumphantly, as she ran over to a wall nearby, where she and her sister had parted, and carved their names in Pahoran lettering.

"I will never forget that day." Steffauri said, as she stood there for a few more moments before finally deciding to leave.

Back the museum, Cyborg was leading the group along with Starfire and Hayley whom were lighting the way.

"That's it! Steff can find her own way back, Gizmo's _sleeping,_ I WANT to be _sleeping_ and besides, it's a fricken museum! She couldn't have gone far." Jinx said as she walked into her makeshift room with Gizmo in her arms.

"Jinx's probably right, I mean, she's probably just tryin' to scare us, or maybe she's sleeping somewhere else tonight. Let's just go to bed, I'm sure she's fine." Cyborg said as the group happily agreed, and fled for their rooms groggily.

But Beast Boy had a strange feeling. Like Steffauri was going to get hurt. And she was…..

2B Continued…..

WHOOO! Cliff hanger! I'll update sooner! SOOOO Many more ideas 4 this!


	5. Attempted Assasination Of The Princesses

**Accident**

**Chapter-5 Attempted Assassination Of The Princesses!**

**Okay, before we start the fic, YOU NEED to review! Now, to the fic….. (PHEW! Long title! Tee-Hee:) OH! So sorry it took so freakin' long to update!**

It was early on the next morning, and there was still no sign of Steffauri. And the group was slowly beginning to feel even more worried.

"What do you guys think _happened_ to her?" Mimi asked as nearly everyone stood up and merely shrugged.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, she found a way out, and-and something bad could've happened to her!" Hayley suggested. "Maybe, we should head up to each level, and search for a way out, Hayley's probably right. Titans-and _Hive_, Go!" Robin commanded as the groups set off to search hopelessly…..For hours.

"You see Robin, Hayley was incorrect, there is no passage out of this pla-AHH!" Starfire cried out as she placed her hand on a small window, which caved in. The one Steffauri had gotten out of.

"Nice work, Star!" Robin exclaimed, as his girlfriend steamed in the background.

As the Titans and the remaining six of the Hive seven headed out to find their friend. Meanwhile Steffauri was heading back, she'd finally powered down, and was wearing a stunning white and blue belled out dress, and her long brown hair was adorned with small spots of glitter and a beautiful crown of diamonds. (Phew!)

She was, once again, the Rahikan princess.

But little did she know, she was being watched, by dangerous people.

As she walked past part of a vast alley, she saw something, and foolishly walked in for a closer look.

"Hello there your highness!" Shouted a low, manly voice, as a burly man with a torn beater and black jeans popped out, with a 44' gun hand.

Steffauri screamed this action, and was far too afraid to power up again, so she did the next best thing- Run!

Back in town, Starfire, Hayley, Beast Boy, Raven, and Gizmo were scouting the skies, and robin, Cyborg, Mimi, Mammoth, Private Hive, Jinx and See-More were scouting down below.

When suddenly, Hayley spotted her sister.

"There she is!" Hayley cried out, suddenly gasping what she saw next. There were now four Rahikan men from their world, chasing her with a medley of weapons. (More violence! YAY VIOLENCE!)

"Why are those evil men chasing you're sister?" Starfire asked as Hayley got an angry look on her face.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out!" She cried as she dove down with the others alarming speed. Suddenly, Gizmo's pack died out, probably from all the powerful energy Hayley was releasing.

"AHHHH!" The child cried out, as he plummeted to the ground, everyone in the sky watched in horror. But he was caught, reluctantly, by the lead assassin.

"Let go of me!" Gizmo cried out as the man held him away as he struggled to break free.

The three others had pinned the young princess to the sidewalk.

She suddenly looked up from where she was laying, to see her little friend in the man's arms.

Gizmo was held in one arm of the strong man while his other arm ripped off his tech pack and tossed it aside.

"Gizmo!" Steffauri cried out, soon realizing she shouldn't have.

"Oh, so this is a _friend_ of the Princess? Huh? Another hostage!" The man said as he gestured for the other men to bring the princess to their car. Suddenly, the men were spotted by both groups of fighters.

"Let them go!" Robin shouted as the men began to fire the groups, whom Raven protected with an energy shield.

But it was too late, by the time the shield had disappeared, so had the assassins.

In the assassin's car, Gizmo was cradled in Steffauri's arms, but truth be told, Steffauri was more frightened than Gizmo was, so he found her actions quite awkward.

They stopped the closed part of the old Jump City bridge, where the two friends were yanked forcefully from the stretch limo. They were so sure that the group wouldn't be able to find them, but they were, oh-so wrong! (Tee-Hee!)

Robin had managed to throw a tracking device onto the back of the limo before they slipped away.

"Alright, they're the old bridge in northern Jump City. Let's move out!" Robin cried as everyone followed. When suddenly, Hayley once again spotted something. "LOOK!" Hayley cried out, as she pointed forward, but as she looked back, her friends were no where to be found. Instead, another one of the assassins was behind her, heavily armed. And then he snatched her and took her away.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Hive Seven and the Titans were being distracted by MORE assassins (Where do they all keep coming from?...)

Back on the bridge, a woman assassin was holding Gizmo, whom kept on struggling in her grasp. "Keep quiet!" The woman yelled, bringing her fist down hard on the poor child's head. Gizmo began sniffling.

Steffauri was being held up by her arm by a man with a large hand gun. Just then, Hayley was deposited next to her sister.

"Hayley! OMG! I'm so glad you're here! These fuckers are from Rahiko, like us, but they don't want Earth- exposed girls as their rulers, so, yeah, we're kinda screwed over on this one." Steffauri said, shrugging with her one, useful arm.

Meanwhile, the fight against the other assassins had finally ended, the Titans and the other members of the Hive Seven had prevailed and beaten them. "Alright, trackers show that the assassins are near the old Jump City bridge, near the East side. Teams Go!" Robin cried as the two teams began to make their way to the old bridge.

"Um, hey, why aren't you guys, um, killing us, or- something?" Steffauri asked. "Because, we can't hold a blood-fest without you're other friends, now can we?" The lead assassin smiled evilly, pulling off Robin's tracker, and crushing it in his bare hand.

Hayley then gasped, attempting to use her powers to break free, but it was no good. "UGH! Let me go! And don't bring them into this! It's our problem, not theirs!" Hayley cried out, only to be slapped in the face incredibly hard by the lead assassin.

"HAYLEY!" Steffauri cried out as she saw her sister bow her head and spit out a small amount of blood. "Don't worry, I'm fine, we just have to figure out how to get ou- Suddenly they were cut off by both the sound and sight of their teams bursting in.

"Leave them alone!" Robin cried out, seeing the assassins holding guns to the heads of the two princesses.

"Teams! GO!" Robin cried as the two teams began to fight the assassins, the two retards holding the princesses captive, let them go so that they could join the fight.

The two sisters laughed as they looked over each other with a smile, however, the lady assassin was quicker in mind than the other two. As the princesses tried to escape, the lady assassin forcefully dropped Gizmo on the ground, and seized her own gun from the front seat of the limo.

Beast Boy suddenly looked up from the fight, seeing the lady assassin's finger move over to the trigger, he then saw his love and her sister trying to slip past the fight. He quickly ran as fast as he could to try and stop her, but it was too late, the fight ceased immediately after the gruesome sound of a gunshot and a horrified scream- Steffauri.

After the titans had called the police to take the assassins away, the groups took the limo to the nearest hospital for their friend. Steffauri was laying in between her sister, and Mimi and Jinx, her blood was ever seeping onto the floor.

Later that night, the two groups were asleep in Steff's hospital room, accept Hayley, whom was awake her sister's side.

Steffauri had just come out of a minor surgery. She'd been shot in the upper left leg, and an eerie line of stitches adorned the spot where the bullet had been removed.

"_I would've died if anything worse had come to her. We've been together through the worst times life has thrown us, and I'm so thankful that- she still can be." _Hayley thought to herself as she joined the others for a goodnight's sleep.

Good chapter? Very actiony! YAY VIOLENCE! Tee-Hee! Anyways, read and review! Almost done!


End file.
